Seducing a student!
by xoxoxoJasperxoxoxo
Summary: set in twilight time Edwards a teacher at forks high he likes a student Jasper Hale all characters except Nessie may change rating
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

They danced into the class that little pixie like brat and him his gorgeuse fasiqe his lean body his pale skin everything about him gets me hot and heavy but he is a student and I am a teacher! I can NOT be thinking about a student that way it is WRONG but its so hard not to

I start the class they sit at the back both getting perfect A's just like they're brother Emmett and 2 sister's Rosalie and Bella they are all unbelievable pale and Jasper Hale is with Alice Cullen , Emmett Cullen is with Rosalie Hale and Bella Cullen is dating some guy who doesn't go to this school but they don't interest me as much as Jasper he is so perfect I feel like child when they want a toy and know they will never get it it just makes them want it more

I look back down at them and notice her hand rubbing small circles absently on his upper thigh _why is this getting me so angry its not like he's mine_ I think bitterly to myself all the student body and the staff know about the Cullen's/Hales it was a matter of gossip for many months but after a while it calmed down

"Mrs. Cullen if you can not control yourself in my class I will have to ask you to leave" I say sternly I am not usually like this I am normally quite a laid back teacher but when it comes to her oggling something I know I can't have but want so badly in front of me its when I step in

" okay Mrs. Mason if it is what you want me to do" she starts to get up and I can't help but feel the smugness rise in me as I know whenever I look down at him he won't be staring adoringly at her or they won't be holding hands under the table but then it is knocked out of me like the air is knocked out of you when you receive a punch because Jasper starts to leave the classroom with her this enthrawling the entire class "and where do you think you are going Mr. Hale" I use his second name so I dont sound suispicios and the way his name caress my thounge would be a dead give away

" I was as much a particapant as Alice and therefore should be punished as well" he said his voice sounding like a beautiful piece of music that anyone would melt at he smirks a little as if he can feel the lust rolling off me

and with that they're gone out of the room and I am left to teach another class Jasper-less great how fun

**A/N: I KNOW ITS QUITE SHORT BUT WHATCHA THINK I WANTED BELLA IN THE STORY BUT AS A VAMP AND ALSO ITS TWILIGHT TIME SO ITS IN FORKS R AND R AND ENJOY!**


	2. AN

**AN :**

**I know for a fact people are reading my story cos I checked 19 people have read it since I posted it last night but I have NO REVIEWS! I am not a happy camper so until I get at least 2 reviews I am not posting the next chapter AND for Jazz luvers (like me) its in Jaspers POV I have it written just waiting on my 2 reviewers!!!**

**xoxoxoJasperxoxoxo**


	3. Finding out

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I was walking down the hall with by beloved Alice when the bell rang and I was stamped by all the different emotions but one stuck out prominently lust and I knew exactly who it was : Lauren Mollroy I turned around to tell her to go away I was not in the mood for this that teacher Mr. Mason annoyed me what gives him the right to tell my own _wife_ not to touch me of course he doesn't know that she is my wife but still I was PO'ed I turned around to see Mr. Mason standing there _excuse me nobody lusts after MY wife!_

"yes Mr. Mason?" I asked confused as to why he wanted to talk normally when you get kicked out of a class the teacher will organize a meeting with the parents not the student he looked around subconsciously before answering me

" I would like to talk to you and you're parents Mr. Hale" he said Alice had already walked off after he gave her the look

" of course Mr. Mason" and with that he handed me a slip and walked off I stuffed it into my pocket and stalked off to the cafeteria when I arrived they were all already laughing they're asses off getting very strange looks from everybody

"shut up" I said walking over

"that was so funny you could just about hear the worry in his voice" Emmett boomed falling off his chair in laughter I was trying so hard to ignore wave after wave of amusement but it was so hard I was glaring at them all which made everyone laugh more and we were now getting even worse looks Bella was the next to fall to the ground and then Rosalie landed on Emmett and Alice fell on her ass that just left me glaring at all 4 of them in anger they were rolling around the floor in hysterics I couldn't help but burst out laughing at them it was such a funny site especially Emmett he is so big and watching roll around on the floor in unbearable funny we were now getting the funniest looks like we were crazy which just made us laugh more

The rest of the day went fairly uneventful other than my history class because we were doing the civil war and I got extremely annoyed at the teacher for boosting that her great great grandfather fought in the war I couldn't help but smirk that maybe I was the one that killed him ha ha

I got home and handed Esme the slip she read it and warned us that he would be coming to the house tomorrow after school _great how fun _

The next day was very uneventful until I remembered Mr. Mason coming over after school how great

When we got home Emmett decided to go hunting "fine but don't forget Jasper's English teacher is coming over so don't be long" was all Carlisle said not even turning away from his book he was studying German again he hadn't done it in over 50 years and the hospital had demanded that he take a vacation of course Carlisle didn't like this but decided not to argue we all knew how he kept busy when we weren't here and when we were he studied German

There was a slight knock on the door and James , Bella's husband and also the oldest looking answered the door

" you must be Mr. Mason" James said politely we could all hear him but to keep up this sharide we had to pretend not to "yes its nice to meet you , you must be Carlisle?" Mr, Mason asked I couldn't stop the chuckle that came from me

everybody always thought James was Carlisle "no that would be me" Carlisle said walking over to the door " oh I am sorry" _ha deserved him right_ "hello this is my wife Esme"

"nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Cullen well lets get to why I ma here" "yes of course Mr . Mason" Esme said politely I could hear them walking over to the chair and sitting down I heard Esme offering him something but him gracefully refusing

And I heard him before I seen him Emmett covered in blood coming busting through the door I swiftly came down the stairs giving him daggers "so Emmett did you get your Jeep painted?" I asked nodding my head a little they were all staring at our exchange Mr. Mason wide eyed Emmett looked confused and I prayed he didn't blow our cover he snuck a quick glance at the sofa before answering "yea but I'm covered in red paint" he replied we all let out a little gust of wind we had been holding I sat down beside Carlisle as Emmett slid down the wall to watch what was about to happen

" I think Jasper may be dyslexic " we all stared at him wide eyed I can't be dyslexic I've done school over 30 times and gotten straight A's every time he waited patiently for an answer but all he got was a booming laugh from Emmett who got a glare from Esme

he continued " he seems to have trouble concentrating I think he would benefit from leaving my class and going to specail Ed" of course I will be his teacher it will just be a one to one lesson at a different time and pace" he said it kinda softly as if he thought he'd upset me I couldn't believe it I was getting straight A's. This resulted in another laugh from Emmett and another glare from Esme Carlisle spoke "I fully agree" this is who I stared at next what was this act like Jaspers dyslexic day! "perfect I will get the reception to change you're schedule and we can start as soon as possible I hope we meet on better terms next time" "thank you for informing us" Esme said waving her goodbye

When he was down the drive Emmett , James , Bella and Alice all burst out laughing " he thinks , he thinks your dyslexic" Emmett said taking deep breaths to try calm himself "shut up" I grumbled walking up the stairs Esme and Carlisle giving me worried looks

The next day I went to collect my new schedule and see when I would have English "hello Mrs. Greene I am here to collect my new schedule" she handed it to me with a sad smile great last class everyday how fun! I was starting today when it got to my English class I had geography I went up to Mr. Harthy and gave him the slip "oh I am so sorry Jasper I will take it slower for you to give you

time to process it" "no its o--" but before I could finish he started at the class " Mr. Hale will be joining our class he is dyslexic so the class will be going a little slower" I stood there open mouthed staring at him the class was doing the same to me I couldn't believe he just did that I am not dyslexic yea I don't have a very good attention span and when I first started school I found it hard but who wouldn't after not doing the work for 100 years and so what if I find reading a little hard _oh my god I'm dyslexic!_ The class passed me in a blur and I actually attempted to pay attention but it was so hard and when I did pay attention I realised just how hard it was I tried to concentrate I really did but I just couldn't.

It came to lunch and by that time everybody knew about me and my problem

" so are you looking forward to specail Ed?" Emmett asked Rosalie hit him on the back of the head

"shut up Emmett that's a sensitive matter" Rosalie nearly shouted "Emmett I am not dyslexic" I said under my breath of course I knew they could hear me

Rosalie mouthed to Alice `denial` and Alice nodded I couldn't believe it even Alice was against me

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria everyone shouting after me

"come back Jasper we were only playing" Emmett

" aw Jasper don't be like that" Rosalie

" Jasper where are you going" Bella

And Alice didn't say anything she just stared at the space that I was walking out of

I walked into the library and everyone looked up from their books and started to whisper to each other if I cry I probably would lunch went quickly enough nobody bothered me I just sat there reading

I had english next for 3 full classes ugh just what I need I walked up to the class it only had a small table in the middle with 4 chairs and a black board there were various books on shelves and posters around the room

He came a few minutes later with another man he was old with grey hair and glasses _ugh great just what I need someone else to call me stupid_ I put my head down when I thought this why was this bothering me so much? We walked into the class and that's when the fun started

**AN: OK DONT WANNA HURT ANY DYSLEXICS BUT SO U KNOW I AM DYSLEXIC TOO THATS WHY I KNOW WHAT HE'S FELLING I KNOW WHEN I FOUND OUT I GOT MADE FUN OF SO JASPERS GOIN TO BE A LIL DEPRESSED **


	4. STUPID!

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I can't believe I went through with this I made his whole family believe he had a learning difficulty all so I could spend time with him that is so wrong I mean I could ruin any chances of him getting into college and any social life he may have has also been ruined for 2 reasons

His parents have most likely stopped any social event until he is out of this class

and

He is most definitely the centre of all gossip at the moment

we were going to be starting on a bad note I could feel it "why did you tell my parents I was dyslexic when I am getting straight A's?" he asked clearly annoyed

" I feel you would benefit" I replied getting equally angry

"well I won't"

"how dare you undermined my and your parents choice"I nearly screamed at him the evaluator quickly left us to sort this out

"what about the dyslexic thing are you trying to make my life a living hell more than it already is? Or is it a talent of your's that you just happen to ruin others lives?"

I was really getting annoyed now

"its not my fault if you're stupid!" I screamed at the top of my lungs he grabbed his books and ran out of the room leaving nothing but me and my guilt

I felt horrible I needed to go find him I ran out of the room only to bump into no other than the princaple

" should you not be giving a student a one to one right now Mr. Mason?" he asked confusion leaking into his tone "em yes but he ran out of the room and I was just going to find him" I answered looking over his shoulder to see could I see him I couldn't he had completely disappeared into thin air I spent the rest of the 3 classes searching every empty room and toilet I even checked the janitors closet but nothing

Emmett's POV

We got home after a usual day at school I still kinda felt bad for Jazz though we had really upset him he hadn't even ridden home with us today when we got there Esme was sitting at the table looking worried at a piece of paper

"what's wrong Esme is it Carlisle?" Bella asked worry evident in her voice

"no sweetheart its Jasper" I felt my un-beating heart drop a few places in my chest

"what happened?" Alice asked all Esme did was hand her the paper

_gone don't know when I'll be back don't worry_

_Jasper _

it was Jasper's handwriting had we really upset him that much that he would just run away I mean we were only playing and then it struck me:

the teacher

he had caused this it was all his fault

the next day at school I decided I was going to make sure he knew exactly what he had done to Jasper so you can imagine my surprise when I sonter into his class and find Alice , Rosalie and Bella all giving out to him

" wait wait wait what is going on here?"

"we were just telling Mr. Mason what he caused and Mr. Mason would you like to tell him what you said yesterday or will I?" Rosalie asked looking at the teacher with disguist

"what?" I asked in a slight growl Jasper was a brother to me and I was not about to let this idiot get away with a comment he whispered so queitly a human wouldn't hear " I called him stupid" I stood there mouth hanging open in shock how could he do that Jasper has always been slightly sensitive when it came to his intellect because he was the only one of us to ever have to work at it even now he has to get help sometimes and then this guy turns around and calls him dumb I think I am going to kill him "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed completely ignoring the 14 year who were gasping standing at the door watching the big bad Cullen's giving out to a teacher ha it made me laugh

"Mr. Cullen if you can't control yourself I will have to ask you vacate the premiss" he said sternly trying to look all high and mighty _I'll show you high and mighty! _

I lunged at him not able to hold my anger any more.

**AN: I WANTED TO CONTINUE BUT GOT TO TIRED SO LEFT IT HERE**

**WHEN I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE**

**BUT DON'T NOT REVIEW IF THERE ARE MORE THAN 3 NEW REVIEWS I LOVE THEM **


End file.
